


Addicted

by haywills



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cults, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywills/pseuds/haywills
Summary: Years before the Federal Marshall attempted to arrest Joseph, and failed miserably, Hope County was divided by those who accepted The Project at Eden's Gate, and those who didn't. The Heralds began to take matters into their own hands, into turning opposers on their side.Lilly Smith did not care about these events taking over her town, all she wanted to do was take care of her farm.Lilly's Aunt Ruth was a huge follower of Eden's Gate, and often went to The Father's sermons. Will Aunt Ruth force Lilly to be cleansed of her sins? What made Lilly become so anti-social?





	1. Chapter 1

      The soft breeze, the sounds of chirping grasshoppers and the river stream was always soothing to her. No matter how livid she was, this place would always be able to calm her down. She came onto this place when she was only six years young, when her life changed drastically.  
       Her parents were just like any other couple, fighting occasionally. Somehow when everything seemed too good to be true, the unthinkable happened. Her mother arrived home late at night one day, which was very unusual for her, and limped her way upstairs. Lilly had just woken up to go to the bathroom, when she heard her father's voice, "Sweetheart? Did something happen?"

    There was several seconds of silence, then a sudden loud crashing noise came from her parent's bedroom. She ducked back into her covers, afraid of what was going on. 

"Lilly! Run!"

   Her eyes grew wide after hearing her father scream, and ran to slip her feet into her pink sandals. She opened her window, grabbed her favorite stuffed bunny, and slipped outside, closing the window behind her. Standing from the other side of the street, she saw her mother at the window, emitting a green fume from her body. As she was about to run to the safety of her mother's arms, the woman had punched the window, shattering the glass into pieces. 

   Realizing that was not her mom, she took off, running to the only person she could think of. Aunt Ruth.


	2. Chapter 2

     Her digital horse alarm clock sounded off at six thirty in the morning, signifying the start of the day. Lilly yawned and sat up, scratching her dog's head at the foot of the bed. Lilly slipped on her morning slippers and set off to make breakfast for herself and Aunt Ruth, the only two people in the household.  
       
     After taking care of the animals and crops, Lilly went back inside to read her book she recently bought. An hour later, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

     Her Aunt Ruth stuck her head in and grinned at her niece. "What ya readin' sweetie?" she asked. "The Phantom of the Opera," she replied. "Ah, I love that book. It was one of your mother's favorite's." A minute of silence passed after the mention of Lilly's mom, it was a sore subject.

"Anyways, dear. I'm about to head to the Father's sermon, and I was wondering if you would like to join? I guarantee you that your life will change for the better, and you will feel much happier with yourself."

     Lilly sighed, she honestly didn't want to go. Her Aunt Ruth had been asking her every week for the past month. Granted, Lilly was usually busy with farm work when she asked, but now she was completely free, so she had no excuse this time.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great! I'll be in the car." 

     Aunt Ruth swiftly turned on her heel and walked outside. Lilly set her book to the side, and went to her walk-in closet. What does one wear to a sermon? She pictured the men wearing nice dress shirts, and the women with skirts or dresses. Eyeing a loose white cocktail dress, she changed and curled her hair, adding a red ribbon headband when she finished.

———

"Woah, there's a lot of people here," Lilly exclaimed.

"Of course, the Father is a wise man. The people want to hear his wisdom and guidance."

     Lilly rolled her eyes, it seemed a tad bit over dramatic to her. They arrived at the church doors, seeing people softly chatting with each other within the aisles. She saw a bearded man with his hair in a high bun, wearing a black quilted puffer vest with a white collared shirt underneath. 

"He's the Father," Aunt Ruth whispered, eyeing the man in front. The man made eye contact with Lilly, smiling immediately afterward. 

"Welcome, my dear Ruth. Who is this you have brought with you?" the Father said with a soft kindness in his voice.

"Hello, Father. This is my niece, Lilly. The one I told you about."

      The one she told him about? What did she say about Lilly to the Father? Lilly grew a confused and worried look on her face after hearing it. The Father seemed to have noticed and commented, "Nothing to worry about, my child. All mentioning of you was positive in your favor," he reassured.  
Weirdly, her assumptions disappeared after he put her at ease.

"Why don't you two find a seat. The sermon will begin shortly."

      Feeling as if she was being watched, Lilly looked around the room. Behind the Father she noticed three people. A red-headed man with a matching beard who was wearing a lot of camouflage, either he's a veteran or a hunter. The girl next to him was wearing something similar to Lilly, only she was barefoot. Lastly, a young handsome man with a long beard and slicked back hair was the one she was searching for. His eyes intensely gazed into hers, while not making any facial expressions.  
     Lilly was intimidated by him, yet interested. Suddenly everyone grew quiet, signaling that the sermon was beginning.


End file.
